The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens, and more particularly to a wide-angle zoom lens system suitable for use on video cameras, still video cameras and many others.
Recent zoom lenses currently in vogue for consumer-oriented video cameras are of the type which, as typically disclosed in JP-A 63-29718, comprise, in order from its object side, a positive, a negative, a positive and a positive lens group or four lens groups in all, with zooming occurring at the second lens group and correction of an image position upon zooming and focusing occurring at the fourth lens group. Many zoom lenses of this type have a field angle (2w) of about 50xc2x0 at their wide-angle ends. On the other hand, JP-A 10-62687 discloses a zoom lens having a wider field angle, e.g., a field angle of about 66xc2x0 at its wide-angle. This zoom lens comprises, in order from its object side, a positive, a negative, a positive and a positive lens group or four lens groups in all. While the second, third and fourth lens groups are all movable during zooming, a wide field angle is achievable by conforming to various conditions.
The zoom lenses set forth in JP-A 10-62687 all have a zoom ratio of about 3. Examples 1 and 2 are relatively fast as expressed by an F-number of 2 at their wide-angle ends. However, the back focus is small. Examples 3 to 6 have an F-number of about 2.8 at their wide-angle ends, but their back focuses are large.
There are strong demands for zoom lens systems that are ever higher in zoom ratios than those set forth in JP-A 10-62687. With pixel pitch reductions in electronic image pickup devices such as CCDs, a faster zoom lens system with well-corrected aberrations is increasingly demanded. In addition, it is desired to achieve a back focus large-enough for accommodation of an optical path splitter and a color separation prism for single-lens reflex cameras.
In view of such situations in the prior art as mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to provide a zoom lens system that has a wider field angle and a higher zoom ratio with well-corrected aberrations, is fast, and has a large back focus.
According to one aspect of the invention, this object is achieved by the provision of a zoom lens system which comprises, in order from an object side of said zoom lens system, a first lens group having positive refracting power, a second lens group having negative refracting power, a third lens group having positive refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power and in which for zooming from a wide-angle end to a telephoto end of said zoom lens system, said second lens group moves toward an image side of said zoom lens system, said third lens group moves toward said object side and said fourth lens group moves toward said object side, wherein:
a lens located nearest to said image side in said third lens group is a negative lens concave with respect to an image plane of said zoom lens system and a lens located nearest to said object side in said fourth lens group is a negative lens concave with respect to an object.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a zoom lens system which comprises, in order from an object side of said zoom lens system, a first lens group having positive refracting power, a second lens group having negative refracting power, a third lens group having positive refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power and in which for zooming from a wide-angle end to a telephoto end of said zoom lens system, said first lens group remains fixed on an optical axis of said zoom lens system, said second lens group moves toward an image side of said zoom lens system, a stop remains fixed on said optical axis, said third lens group moves toward said object side and said fourth lens group moves toward said object side, wherein:
a lens located nearest to said image side in said third lens group is a negative lens concave with respect to an image plane of said zoom lens system and a lens located nearest to said object side in said fourth lens group is a negative lens concave with respect to an object.
Preferably in these cases, the fourth lens group should comprise, in order from its object side, a negative lens, a positive lens and a positive lens.
Why the aforesaid arrangements are used and how they work will now be explained.
The zoom lens system of the type which comprises, in order from its object side, a first lens group having positive refracting power, a second lens group having negative refracting power, a third lens group having positive refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power and in which for zooming from a wide-angle end to a telephoto end thereof, the second lens group moves toward an image side thereof, the third lens group moves toward the object side and the fourth lens group moves toward the object side is advantageous for achieving wider field angles, as explained with reference to JP-A 10-62687.
For the achievement of the object of the invention, the constructions of the third and fourth lens groups are of most important. To have a large back focus, the lens system must have a lens arrangement that enables the back focus to be easily ensured. However, the lens system also must be suitable for correction of axial aberrations, because with a large back focus yet a small F-number, the position of an axial light ray through the third and fourth lens groups becomes higher. To achieve high zoom ratios, the third and fourth lens groups in the lens system must move on the optical axis while aberration variations are reduced. To satisfy these conditions, the lens located nearest to the image side in the third lens group should be a negative lens concave with respect to the image plane and the lens located nearest to the object side in the fourth lens group should be a negative lens concave with respect to the object. The third and fourth lens groups, on the whole, comprise an arrangement approximate to a double-Gauss lens arrangement, and move for zooming while the separation between them is varied. It is thus possible to achieve the object of the invention.
In the second embodiment of the invention, where the stop is located is important to make a tradeoff between wide field angles and simplified lens barrel construction. For the downsizing of the first and fourth lens groups while wider field angles are achieved, it is favorable to locate the stop substantially at the center of the optical system. It is also favorable to fix the stop on the optical axis, because the construction of the lens barrel is not complicated. In view of the construction of the lens barrel, it is preferable to fix the first lens group in place during zooming.
In the first and second embodiments of the invention, the constructions of the third and fourth lens groups having zooming and image-forming actions are important to ensure the desired back focus and make correction for aberrations. This is particularly true of the construction of the fourth lens group. Since it is desired that the positive refracting power of the fourth lens group be shared by as many lens elements as possible, it is preferable that the fourth lens group comprises, in order from its object side, a negative lens, a positive lens and a positive lens.
According to the fourth embodiment of the invention where it is desired to reduce the number of lenses, the fourth lens group should preferably consist of, in order from the object side, a negative lens, a positive lens and a positive lens.
According to the fifth embodiment of the invention, the construction of the second lens group having zooming action is important to achieve higher zoom ratios. To make correction for aberrations due to zooming, it is desired that the negative refracting power of the second lens group be shared by as many lens elements as possible. In other words, it is preferable that the second lens group comprises, in order from the object side, a negative lens, a negative lens, a negative lens and a positive lens or a negative lens, a negative lens, a positive lens and a negative lens.
According to the sixth embodiment of the invention, it is desired that the positive refracting power of the fourth lens group be shared by as many lens elements as possible. In other words, it is preferable that the fourth lens group comprises, in order from the object side, a negative lens, a positive lens, a positive lens and a positive lens.
According to the seventh embodiment of the invention, any one of conditions (1) to (4) with respect to the third and fourth lens groups should be satisfied. Preferably any two, and more preferably any three should be satisfied. Most preferably, all such conditions should be satisfied.
xe2x88x920.9 less than (r4F+r3R)/(r4Fxe2x88x92r3R) less than 0.9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
0.5 less than (1/r3Rxe2x88x921/r4F)xc3x97fw less than 2.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
xe2x80x83xe2x88x923.7 less than f4F/fw less than xe2x88x921xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
vd4F less than 40xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
where:
r3R is the radius of curvature of the image-side surface of the negative lens located nearest to the image side in the third lens group,
r4F is the radius of curvature of the object-side surface of the negative lens located nearest to the object side in the fourth lens group,
fw is the focal length of the zoom lens system at its wide-angle end,
f4F is the focal length of the negative lens located nearest to the object side in the fourth lens group, and
vd4F is the Abbe""s number of the negative lens located nearest to the object side in the fourth lens group.
Condition (1) defines how aberrations are shared or corrected at the third and fourth lens groups. Any deviation from the upper and lower limits of 0.9 and xe2x88x920.9 in condition (1) results in large aberration variations due to zooming.
Relating to correction of aberrations throughout the third and fourth lens groups, condition (2) is provided to make full correction for aberrations throughout the third and fourth lens groups. When the lower limit of 0.5 in condition (2) is not reached, aberrations remain under-corrected throughout the third and fourth lens groups, and when the upper limit of 2.5 is exceeded, aberrations remain over-corrected throughout the third and fourth lens groups.
Condition (3) is provided to ensure the desired back focus. When the lower limit of xe2x88x923.7 in condition (3) is not reached, it is difficult to ensure the back focus. Exceeding the upper limit of xe2x88x921 is favorable to ensure the back focus, but causes the overall length of the lens arrangement to increase excessively.
Condition (4) relates to correction of chromatic aberrations. Any deviation from the range defined by condition (4) causes the chromatic aberrations to be under-corrected.
According to the eighth embodiment of the invention, any one of the following conditions should preferably be satisfied with respect to zooming by the third and fourth lens groups. More preferably any two should be satisfied, and most preferably all such conditions should be satisfied.
0.6 less than z3/fw less than 3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
0.3 less than z4/fw less than 2.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
0.6 less than Ds3w less than 3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
where:
zi (i is 3 or 4) is the amount of movement of the i-th lens group from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end with the plus sign indicating the movement of the i-th lens group from the image side to the object side, and
Ds3W is the separation between the stop and the third lens group at the wide-angle end.
Defining the amounts of movement of the third and fourth lens groups, respectively, conditions (5) and (6) are provided to allow the third and fourth lens groups to have sufficient zooming action. Condition (7) defines the position of the third lens group at the wide-angle end to reduce the lens diameter.
Any deviation from the respective lower limits of 0.6 and 0.3 in conditions (5) and (6) is unfavorable for the achievement of high zoom ratios, because the zooming action of the third and fourth lens groups becomes weak. Otherwise, the amount of the second lens group to take part in zooming increases with the result that off-axis rays passing through the first lens group on the wide-angle side become high, and so the first lens group becomes large.
When the respective upper limits of 3 and 2.5 in conditions (5) and (6) are exceeded, off-axis rays passing through the third and fourth lens groups becomes high, resulting in an increase in the diameter of the third and fourth lens groups.
When the lower limit of 0.6 in condition (7) is not reached, off-axis rays passing through the first lens group on the wide-angle side become high, resulting in an increase in the diameter of the first lens group. When the upper limit of 3 in condition (7) is exceeded, off-axis rays through the third and fourth lens groups become high, again resulting in an increase in the diameter of the third and fourth lens groups.
According to the ninth embodiment of the invention, the zoom lens system comprises, in order from its object side, a first lens group having positive refracting power, a second lens group having negative refracting power, a third lens group having positive refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power. Preferably in this embodiment, any one negative lens in the second lens group should satisfy the following condition (8):
0.59 less than (ngxe2x88x92nF)/(nFxe2x88x92nC)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8)
where:
nj (j is g, F, and C) is the j-line refractive index of the negative lens.
According to the tenth embodiment of the invention, it is desired that any one negative lens in the second lens group in each of the zoom lens systems according to the first to fourth embodiments of the invention should satisfy condition (8).
In the ninth and tenth embodiments of the invention, condition (8) relates to correction of chromatic aberration of magnification. In the case of a zoom lens system of the +xe2x88x92++ type such as those set forth in JP-A""s 63-29718 and 10-62687, the chromatic aberration of magnification is likely to occur because off-axis rays passing through the second lens group at the wide-angle end become high. When the chromatic aberration of magnification produced at the second lens group is corrected between the F-line and the C-line, the aberration is susceptible to over-correction at the g-line. This tendency increases with increasing zoom ratios.
To reduce the over-correction of the aberration at the g-line, it is here effective to use a vitreous material having a high partial dispersion ratio wherein the g-line refractive index is higher than the F- and C-line refractive indices. The use of such a vitreous material is favorable to reduce the over-correction of the aberration at the g-line. Since the second lens group has negative refracting power on the whole, it is preferable to use the vitreous material for the negative lens in the second lens group. Any deviation from the range defined by condition (8) is unfavorable for the chromatic aberration of magnification on the wide-angle side.
According to the eleventh embodiment of the invention, it is desired that any one positive lens in the third and fourth lens groups in each of the first to fourth zoom lens systems of the invention should satisfy condition (9).
According to the twelfth embodiment of the invention, it is desired that any one positive lens in the third lens group in each of the first to fourth zoom lens systems of the invention should satisfy condition (9).
In the ninth to eleventh embodiments of the invention, condition (8) relates to correction of chromatic aberration of magnification. In the case of a zoom lens system of the +xe2x88x92++ type such as those set forth in JP-A""s 63-29718 and 10-62687, the chromatic aberration of magnification is likely to occur because off-axis rays passing through the third and fourth lens groups via the overall zooming zone at the wide-angle end become high. When the chromatic aberration of magnification produced at the third and fourth lens groups is corrected between the F-line and the C-line, the aberration is susceptible to over-correction at the g-line. This tendency increases as the F-number becomes small (or the lens becomes fast) and the back focus increases. To reduce the over-correction of the aberration at the g-line, it is here effective to use a vitreous material having a high partial dispersion ratio wherein the g-line refractive index is higher than the F- and C-line refractive indices. The use of such a vitreous material is favorable to reduce the over-correction of the aberration at the g-line. Since the third and fourth lens groups have each negative refracting power on the whole, it is preferable to use the vitreous material for a positive lens or lenses in the third and fourth lens groups. Any deviation from the range defined by condition (8) is unfavorable for longitudinal chromatic aberration.
For instance, the vitreous materials having such partial dispersion ratios as represented by conditions (8) and (9) are set forth in xe2x80x9cOHARA GLASS CATALOGUExe2x80x9d, 1995, xcex8g,Fxe2x88x92vd list. The Abbe""s number and the partial dispersion ratio xcex8g,F have such relations to each other as shown in that list. Comparison tables for various vitreous materials made by various makers (SCHOTT, HOYA) are given in The Comparison Table for Recommendable Vitreous Materials in xe2x80x9cOHARA GLASS CATALOGUExe2x80x9d, 1995.
According to the thirteenth embodiment of the invention, focusing in each of the zoom lens systems according to the first to fourth embodiments of the invention may be carried out with the fourth lens group. This is favorable for the downsizing of the overall lens arrangement. In addition to the fourth lens group, the second lens group, too, is suitable for focusing, because the second lens group in the zoom lens system of the invention has a relatively small absolute value for image-formation magnification. Since the second lens group is located nearer to the image side at the telephoto end than at the wide-angle end, a sufficient focusing space is ensured for the second lens group on the telephoto side, so that the fourth lens group can be combined with the second lens group for focusing, thereby phototaking an image at more nearby distances.
In the case of the zoom lens system of the invention, focusing should preferably be carried out with the fourth lens group or the second lens group, as mentioned just above. For focusing, however, it is acceptable to use other lens group or groups. It is also acceptable to move the whole lens arrangement or move an image pickup device.
According to the fourteenth embodiment of the invention, it is favorable for aberration correction and constructional simplifications to use an aspherical surface in each lens group in the zoom lens system according to the first, second, third or fourth embodiment of the invention. In particular, it is effective to use aspherical surfaces in the third and fourth lens groups, each having image-forming action.
According to the fifteenth embodiment of the invention, each of the zoom lens systems according to the first to fourth embodiments of the invention may be designed as a single-lens reflex finder optical system by locating an optical path splitter for an optical finder between the fourth lens group and the image side. If a member having a constantly fixed, translucent reflecting surface is used as the optical path splitter, it is then possible to simplify the mechanical construction of the optical system. The member having a translucent reflecting surface, for instance, includes a prism having a translucent reflecting surface and a thin mirror having a translucent reflecting surface. The use of a movable member such as a quick-return mirror as the optical path splitter is favorable for the overall sensitivity of the camera because there is no quantity-of-light loss during phototaking.
According to the sixteenth embodiment of the invention, an aspherical surface is used for at least one surface in the fourth lens group. Preferably in this case, the aspherical surface should be configured such that its refracting power decreases or its negative refracting power increases farther off the optical axis.
According to the seventeenth embodiment of the invention, the zoom lens system comprises, in order from its object side, a first lens group having positive refracting power, a second lens group having negative refracting power, a third lens group having positive refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein any one positive lens in the third or fourth lens group satisfies the following condition (9):
0.59 less than (ngxe2x88x92nF)/(nFxe2x88x92nC)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9)
where:
nj (j is g, F, and C) is the j-line refractive index of the positive lens.
Furthermore in the zoom lens system of the invention, an additional lens group may be located between the fourth lens group and the image side for the purposes of control of the exit pupil position, correction of aberrations, size reductions, etc. It is also acceptable to use a plastic lens in any lens group for the purposes of cost reductions, etc.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.